Secret of an Assassin
by AltyKittyXD
Summary: Jamillah was just a thief, living on the secrets. Until she disgused herself as a man and became an Assassin. This will only last a while longer before everyone knows the secret of the Assassin. Slight AltairxOC until later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Assassins's Creed, as much as I wish I did. Karif, Jericho, Kamal, and Jamillah belong to me. Sorry Altair and some others are OOC...

* * *

><p><em>My name is Jamillah bint Imran. I even have to repeat it to myself to remember. <em>

I stared at a blank paper. That is what I would have written... _if I knew how_. "Jamill!" My mentor called, and I took a few moments to realize it. I stood, ran my hand through my short golden hair before pulling on the gray hood. "Coming." I murmured, making my voice sound rougher. I'd had a lot of practice at that.

"Moving slow again boy? Perhaps I should make to run, get you to hurry up in the morning. Go." The older assassin said simply, and I nodded then took off running. I learned a long time ago I'd be better off just followed orders. My hard leather boots barely hit the ground for a few seconds as I raced around the fortress. Panting softly, I finally made my way back to my master.

"See? Now why can't you move so quickly when I call you?" Karif asked, then dismissed me. "Go train with the others."

"Yes master." I nodded quickly then headed over to them. My legs and lungs still burned from my run, but it felt comforting, knowing I was getting stronger. I felt someone pulling me over to them, and my hazel eyes locked onto the warm honey brown of Altair's gaze. "Why did you do that?" I nearly squeaked and he covered my mouth.

"Quiet." He whispered then let go to turn back to the training ring. "You're up next." I scowled at him before gazing at the man already inside.

"Perfect..." I muttered before climbing over the fence. Kamal

_"I don't wanna do this." I growled at Altair as he moved me into the ring. _

_"You have to." He said simply then watched as Kadar went after me. Somehow, I had managed to get onto to his back. Not seconds later, he was down on the ground, holding a hand to his noes. Of course it wasn't broken, but Altair later told me he said it hurt like hell. _

I shook the memory out of my mind as my eyes landed on Kamal. _What is with everyone being taller then me? Seriously, even Kadar was at least a head...or two taller._ I blinked a few times before realizing I was standing still and he was just staring at me. Staring at me with those dark brown eyes. "What are you looking at?" I asked then began to move about the ring, studying his stance. "Your move." I said simply, standing up straight. Suddenly, my back slammed against the ground. What in the name of Allah just happened? I glared up at him, only to be greeted by a slight smirk. "You told me to move." He mused then helped me up. _Well, at least he isn't a pain... _

A smirk played on my lips as I helped him up from the ground, a little more effort added of course. "Safety and peace brother." I nodded then slipped out of the ring. Kamal disappeared into the crowd and out of my sight. Altair walked up to me. "Come. Time to get rid of your fear."

My face paled. "But-"

_"Watch out!" Someone yelled, making me turn around quickly. A wild horse ripped though the sand, knocking me over as it rushed past me. I quickly moved out of the way before the horse's hoofs landed right where I had been. Someone grabbed ahold of my arms and pulled me out of the street. My brother patted my head before letting go, only to have my short arms wrap around his waist. "Thank you." I whispered, not knowing that'd be the last time I'd see him. _

I shook my head slightly, blinked a few times then looked up at Altair as he spoke.

"Jamillah" He whispered my name. "I doubt you can walk all the way to Jerusalem when it comes time. Just trust me." I sighed softly and nodded.

"Alright..." I didn't like it, but I knew he was right. Besides, if the others knew I was afraid of horses...I'd never hear the end of it.

"Let's go then." He said simply and I followed after him toward the stables. The neighing of horses grew louder the closer we got until we where at the entrance. I could feel my hair stand on end as a grayish brown stallion was brought over to me. "He's gentle as a lamb, I doubt you'll have a problem with him." Altair stated then grabbed ahold of my wrist. "Calm." I forced myself to relax as my hand was placed on the stallion's muzzle. His huge pink tongue brushed against my fingers, and I had trouble not laughing.

"It..tickles." I chewed on my lip before my hands moved up to stroke his short mane, with was soft to the touch. "Does he have a name?" I gazed at the Assassin next to me. "If not...Could I name him?"

Altair perked a brow before shaking his head. "Don't really take time to name most of them."

I frowned then began to think. "...Jericho." I said simply then looked over the horse as his wet nose brushed against my cheek. Altair waited for a few moments before pushing me onto the saddle. I glared down at him before becoming ridged.

"Animals can since fear and frankly, so can I. Calm." I felt his finger tips brush against my lower leg, and I began to chew on my lip again. He was just checking the stirrup...

"Altair." Malik stood in the entrance. _Thank Allah he didn't see that...Though I did have doubts by the way he looked at me._"I need to talk to you." Altair nodded, not even sparing a glance at me as he walked out of the stables. I stared at the ground before slipping my feet out of the stirrups. "Jericho...Down please." I whispered into the horses ear, and he kneeled just enough for me to get out of the saddle and onto the ground. Quietly, I made my way toward them and made sure the two couldn't see me.

"What is going on with you Altair? You never treat anyone like that, especially a novice." I could hear the irration in Malik's voice. Why isn't Altair saying anything? "Is it because Jamill is a woman?" My heart thumped in my throat as I stood frozen to the ground. _How did he find out? I know Altair didn't tell anyone...Did he?_

The rest of their words were drowned out as my master called me. This time, I didn't hesitate as I moved out of the stable and ran toward him, and away from Malik. _Thank Allah._

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked it. I'm working on Chapter Two as of yet.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is chapter two! This round, I've added three more people and a cat named Najah to the party.

* * *

><p>Karif patted my shoulder before dismissing me. <em>I thank Allah for that man.<em> A smile tugged on the corners of my lips as I walked into the garden, the one place I could be myself. "Huriyyah!" I called and a dark skinned woman, a few years older then my sixteen years, ran outside and threw her arms around my waist.

"Jamill!" She squealed. "You really should visit me more." I ignored some of the men that were there, wolf whistling at the scene. _If only they knew..._"Now come, we have much to speak about." I huffed playfully and followed after my friend. Once inside, she pulled me into a room with a couple other women which I had come to know where called Zafirah and Sawsan.

"Our little Assassin!" They both called and ran over to me. _Thank Allah we are alone..._ I blinked a few times before smiling.

"Safety and peace." I removed what weapons I had and sat them on a desk along with my sash and robe.

"Dear Allah, Jamillah, you smell of hay, man sweat, and horse. You are getting a bath." Zafirah laughed softly then plugged her nose.

"Seriously my friend, just because your suppose to look like a man doesn't mean you have to smell like one." Sawsan ruffed my short hair before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Nothing too...flowery! Last time I had some people looking at me weird." I held my hands over my head to cover my hair. I heard the girl huff softly and begin to fill the tub.

"So, how's training?" Sawsan called from the bathroom. I groaned softly and plopped down on the floor. "That bad huh?" She laughed, then after a few more minutes, dragged me into the room, removing my tunic as she worked.

"Hey!" I yelped and covered my bound chest. Sawsan was always so...straightforward. _Half of the reason she is my friend. _

"Oh please, we all have the same parts." She laughed again then left me alone after, of course, stealing the rest of my clothes to wash. I laughed slightly and shook my head before climbing into the warm water, letting it wash away the grim and sweat of the day. As I washed myself, I could smell honey and...some sort of fruit I couldn't think of. _Perfect._ I rubbed my eyes before going underwater.

My wet feet barely made a sound as I searched around for a towel before stopping to look into a mirror, which I hadn't cared to do in a long time. My short golden locks reached down to my temples and curled slightly at the ends. My strong jaw had a few pale scars along it, barely visible against my lighter skin. A pair of bright hazel eyes stared back at me. _Judging me._ I shook my head then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my small body.

"Jamillah?" Huriyyah called from the other side of the door. "I have some clothes for you, but you'll have to stay here as yours dry." I made a soft whine. _Who knows what those clothes could be like... _

I stared at the baggy clothing in front of me before looking up at Huriyyah. _Ok, so it's not that bad..._ "Thank you." I smiled slightly and took the trousers and tunic in one hand, the other holding up my towel then rushed back into the bathroom. The white tunic hugged my chest, but the trousers fit just right, if not a little baggy around the rear and legs. _Perfect._ A puzzled look covered my face as I held the rough fabric to my noes and took an experimental whiff. Hay and...the faint smell of a man. Of course I didn't care. At least I had good clothes. When I walked though the door, they started laughing.

"What?" I crossed my arms over my chest and perked a brow.

"Your hair...You look like a porcupine!" Zafirah giggled then covered her mouth, only to laugh more as I attempted to smooth it out with my fingers.

"Yeah, sure, laugh at me." I huffed softly and went back into the bathroom to fix it the rest of the way. Of course, they knew I wasn't angry with them. _How could I be?_ As soon as I saw my hair in the mirror, I started laughing as well.

After a few more moments, I walked out and moved to curl up on a group of pillows, deciding to go to sleep now so I'd be able to wake before the sun rose in the morning.

"Night." I mused then covered my face, only to be attacked by..._something_. I bit back a scream as I removed the pillow from my face, ready to kick off whatever jumped at me before I froze. In front of me was a small white and brown patched kitten. "And to think I almost kicked you away." I smiled softly and rubbed her head and behind her ears.

"Najah!" Sawsan appeared in the door way then smiled. "I see she found you." I was about to say something, but was cut off by the kitten meowing loudly. "We can't get her to eat anything, and she only drinks milk." I perked a brow then rubbed her belly as she rolled over onto her back.

Zarifah walked up behind Sawsan and grinned. "Like her? She's yours if you want." My eyes widened before a smile creeped over my face.

"Thank you!" I squeaked and nearly tripped over Najah on my way to hug them. "Wait, where's Huriyyah?" Zarifah opened her mouth, but she was cut off by the said woman rushing into the room.

"Jamillah, Al Mualim wants to speak with you." Her face was flushed and her breathing was labored. She ran all the way back here. Not good. My face paled and I ran though the hall to get my clothes, even though they were still a bit wet. My vision was in a blur as I pulled my novice robes, along with me boots. Najah meowed then jumped and dug her claws into my sleeve.

"Alright, alright." I got her to release my arm then hid her in my shirt. "Quiet." I murmured then ran out of the garden, up the steps, and to master's office, with only one thought in my head. _I'm dead._

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading, I'll most likely have another chapter by tomorrow. Also, I've had this idea about making it like someone is viewing this in an Animus, so the next chapter would be in the descendant's POV. Review with yout option of that and also this chapter.<p>

Saftey and Peace,

AltyKittyXD


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, no doubt I'm late in posting, but it was just so _hard_ trying to think of what to write! I, of course, do not own Assassin's creed or any character in it, no matter how much I wish I did. I do now own Miss. Brooklyn Greene and Miss. Holly Carter! Yay!

* * *

><p><em>I entered Al Mualim's office and quietly took a seat before the scene faded away.<em>

"What the hell is happening?" I gazed around the now white room.

"The animus is glitching, she's not taking the memory." I heard a woman's voice next to me.

"Just wait, she will take it." A shrill voice of a man with a..British accent spoke.

"No. I'm not risking it. She's done enough for one day."

**System failure. Pulling out now.**

I gasped in breathe I hadn't known I was holding. "G-go to hell"

"Now, Miss. Greene, that's no way for a woman to talk." The way he pronounced my last name made me want to slaughter kittens. I shivered slightly as I sat up and quickly hopped off the animus. All I wanted to do now is sleep. Or get something to eat. _Yes, that sounds like a very good idea. _

"Can't I get any decent food around here?" I muttered, looking around the room. For some reason, I had a craving for Peanut Butter Captain Crunch. _I know, childish right? Wrong. Cereal was the only good food they had there, and even then it was a little stale..._ My train of thought was cut off when I saw a man walk through the sliding metal doors.

"You call me '' again, I'm shoving my foot up your-"

"Aiiii don't think that's a good idea. Come on." The woman grabbed ahold of my hand and lead me somewhere.

"Wh-" A puzzled look crossed my face.

_Why don't you just kill her? One little snap of her neck.._

_...no_

_Your an Assassin. Your trained to kill._

_No._

_**Kill her.**_

**I said no.**

**Do it. It's _easy._**

**NO! **

The woman looked at me like I was crazy. _Perhaps I was._ "...Still hungry?" She asked, breaking the strange silence.

"Of course." I was about to say but my stomach spoke for me. "Hehe..." I smiled nervously before my brows knotted. "Who are you?"

"Oh yes, I'm Holly Carter." She smiled slightly then stopped at a table where a bag of fast food sat in the middle like an altar. _Hey, better then nothing._

In a few minutes, I was done eating and ready to go to sleep. I tossed the trash into the can then went straight to my small room. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_I gazed around the fortress halls before I walked into my master's office. "Child, sit." Al Mualim spoke, and in my silence I obeyed. My hazel eyes locked on him, then suddenly, my vision changed and the Master Assassin sat blood red in front of me. _

_"...You called for me." I stated simply, raking my mind for what that meant. Altair had told me once that enemies were...Red. Our master...was a Templar! I shot up from my chair. "How.." I whispered, my betrayal causing my voice to shake. We all had trusted him! Al Mualim just stared up at me. _

_"Such a waste.." He murmured as a blade slit my throat. In my last seconds, I saw nothing but cold, hard, honey brown eyes staring back at me._

My head shot up off the pillow. "No!" I screamed and felt my cheeks were wet. _I had been...crying?_ My vision cleared as I gazed around my room then nearly jumped out of my skin.

The greasy git was just staring at me from the side of my bed. "What the -" I screamed again. **"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"**

"Miss. Greene, it's time for your session." The shrill Brit stated then walked away. I shivered then gazed out what windows there was in the room. _How long had I been asleep?.**..How long had he been there?**_

"Creepy mother f-"

"Language Miss. Greene." I snarled softly then laid down on the animus. "Let's just get this over with." I glanced beside me and saw Holly. She nodded slightly then turned on the machine.

**System starting. Now entering the animus.**

* * *

><p>So dang short...Anyway, high five for a almost full chapter in Brooklyn's point of view! I like Holly to. She's nice though you won't hear much of her in the next chapter. Oh, and did I protray Warren good? I wanted him to seem like a creeper...Read and review you answers, comments, and anything you think I could change for the better (Besides longer chapters)<p> 


End file.
